


trespasser

by ErjaStark



Series: Pepperony Kink Meme 2020 [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Good Boyfriend Tony Stark, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErjaStark/pseuds/ErjaStark
Summary: “Door was locked, window wasn’t.” Tony doesn’t even try to look like he’s sorry. His smile is as bright as ever, his brown eyes practically shining. “Seriously, you should know better by now. Someone could break in and steal something.”“You did break in, Tony.”
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Pepperony Kink Meme 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637233
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	trespasser

**Author's Note:**

> written for the pepperony kink meme

Pepper doesn’t expect to be greeted by the sight of Tony Stark’s smug grin when she _unlocks_ the door to her dorm room. Never one to back down from a challenge, she wastes no time in voicing her disapproval in the form of a low hiss, checking the hallway she’s still standing in to make sure that no one sees her boyfriend somewhere he shouldn’t be. 

Thankfully, no one else seems to be around right now besides herself and well, him. Still, it doesn’t do too much to lift her mood. She shakes her head and steps into the room, quick to close the door behind her. “How on _earth_ did you—” 

“Door was locked, window wasn’t.” Tony doesn’t even try to look like he’s sorry. His smile is as bright as ever, his brown eyes practically shining. “Seriously, you should know better by now. Someone could break in and steal something.” 

“You _did_ break in, Tony.”

Her boyfriend shrugs nonchalantly. “Yeah, but I won’t steal anything. Well, except for your heart.” Pepper fixes him with her most annoyed look for that comment. Tony, in his defence, holds his ground for a few seconds before cringing back. “Too much, huh?” 

“You think?” There is no denying that Tony is a genius but that doesn’t stop idiotic things leaving his mouth every now and then - or idiotic actions like this one. “Do I have to remind you what happened last time you were caught in here?”  
  
“Hey, come on. I was the one who got in trouble for that,” he argues, a little pout taking hold of his lips. It’s frustrating how cute he is, even in situations like this. The jeans and hoodie he’s wearing only further work in his favour. 

Pepper shakes her head, trying to remember that she’s supposed to be mad at him. “So did I. You do realise that it also caused problems for me, right? It was my room you were found in, after all.” A sparkle appears in her boyfriend’s eyes and she knows that he loses track of the important part of this conversation. “Tony—” 

He ignores her warning and takes a step towards her. “Actually, if we want to be precise about this, it was your bed I was found in.” By now, he’s close enough that she takes notice of his aftershave. It smells good and is nearly enough to distract her from the ridiculous goatee he has decided to grow. 

“You don’t have to remind me. That was the first detail about this story that spread over campus.” While the fact that Tony hadn’t done anything but _sleeping_ in said bed had fallen rather short. How anyone had heard about the story in the first place is still a mystery to her. “Tony, why are you here?”  
  
Her boyfriend smiles and closes the distance between them, his arms immediately wrapping themselves around Pepper’s back and pulling her against his strong chest. “I missed you,” he admits, his nose nuzzling her hair. “I didn’t get to see you yesterday.”  
  
“I was busy,” she argues but makes no move to break away from the embrace. It feels nice to finally be held by him again.  
  
“With your paper, I know. That’s why I didn’t bother you.” It’s pleasantly surprising that he had remembered _and_ respected that. Tony always means well - but sometimes he can be a little inconsiderate, especially when it comes to assignments. 

It’s hard for him to understand that not everyone can simply write an entire paper in one night and get a full score.

Pepper lets out a quiet sigh and allows her hands to stroke up and down her boyfriend's back. He hums under the soft ministration, his lips pressing a couple of kisses to her cheek. “So, am I forgiven for trespassing?” 

Pepper is quiet for a moment, pretending to think about his question. “Jury is still out,” is what she says in the end but she knows that the battle is nearly lost. “I’m less tempted to throw you out, that’s for sure.” 

“Thank god. I think that damned bush outside cut me when I crawled through it. Would be a shame if it was for nothing.” He presses one last kiss to her cheek before resting his head on her shoulder once again. “The things I do for love.” 

“Please don’t push me out of the window now.”  
  
Tony pulls his head back to look at her with wide eyes, not able to hide his surprise - and delight. “Did you seriously just make a Game of Thrones reference?” 

Pepper rolls her eyes. “We watched that show together, Tony.”  
  
“Yeah, but I wasn’t sure if you were really into it or just watched it for me.”  
  
She knows better than to be insulted by that. “I didn’t buy that Stark hoodie just to amuse you.”  
  
He doesn’t say anything for the longest time until the silence starts to actually get concerning. He’s never that quiet when he can ramble instead. Then, “You are literally perfect.” Now, it’s Pepper’s turn to chuckle.  
  
The sound dies in her throat as soon as Tony’s head drops down to her neck and he begins kissing it. “ _Tony_.” It’s meant as a warning - but her voice lacks any kind of real threat. “Natasha can come back anytime. It’s her room as well and I don’t think she’ll be too pleased to discover that—”

She gets interrupted by Tony, who doesn’t even bother with stopping his assault on her neck while answering. “Natasha won’t be a problem,” he explains matter of factly and now, Pepper has to give the goatee some credit - it creates the sweetest of friction when he’s talking. “I talked to Clint earlier and he told me that both of ‘em will be at the gym ‘til late in the evening.” 

One of Pepper’s hands finds its way into his thick hair and tugs lightly. The action gets rewarded by another approving hum. “You planned this.” She shouldn’t be surprised. She isn’t, not really.

“Of course I did. I _am_ a genius, after all. Very, _very_ smart.” She can feel him smile against the delicate skin of her throat. “Smart enough to know that I’m not the only one who was missing this.” He doesn’t have to elaborate on what he means by ‘this’ - Pepper knows. 

She knows and can’t bring herself to disagree. 

“You’re so full of yourself, do you know that?” Tony responds to her cheekiness in an instant as his teeth begin scraping her neck, not hard enough to leave any marks but Pepper is aware of how quickly that can change. A little more pressure is all that’s standing between her and an ill-placed hickey. 

“Hmm,” her boyfriend breathes out, not really able to form any proper words until he pulls back a little. “You’re right, absolutely right. Wanna be full of me as well?” There is no time for her to respond before Tony’s hands relocate themselves on her hips and move them both until her back hits the closed door. 

Pepper curses inwardly. Damn him and his irresistible charms. “Just shut up.” With that, she grabs the front of his hoodie and pulls him into a kiss. A startled gasp breaches past Tony’s lips, her boyfriend momentarily stunned by the turn of events.  
  
It doesn’t take him long to regain his composure however. She can feel it by the way his grip on her hips tightens, how he presses one of his legs between her slightly parted ones. Then, his tongue invades her mouth and Pepper stops concentrating on everything except how sweet he tastes.

They are so close, it’s impossible for her to miss the effect the kiss has on Tony. His erection is unsubtly digging into her thigh and he has no problem with showing his desire as he thrusts against her. 

Pepper inhales sharply and breaks the kiss. Tony’s movements are having an equally pleasurable effect on her and she can already feel her panties starting to get wet. Her boyfriend gives a displeased growl and tries to go in for another kiss, only to be stopped by her hand on his chest.  
  
He looks at her questioningly and Pepper simply smiles in return - and pushes him away from her. Immediately, she misses the warmth of his body but some sacrifices have to be made. Otherwise, they’ll risk having more severe problems later on. The last thing they need is someone randomly walking into the room and seeing Tony. It doesn’t even matter if he has his pants on at that point or not, the damage will be done regardless.

Tony, smart as he is, doesn’t argue and simply watches her. She can see how much self-restraint he needs to keep himself from reaching out, his dilated pupils and twitching fingers giving him away.

But Pepper knows that she isn’t looking any better, the bare desire no doubt mirrored in her own eyes. It’s ridiculous, she couldn’t imagine acting like this a year ago. “You’re a bad influence,” she mentions while walking back into Tony’s space, her hands immediately reaching out to trail over his stomach and up his chest.  
  
It takes Tony a moment to fully register her words. When he does, he pouts yet again. “Lies. You need this as much as I do, don’t even try to deny it.” He leans forward so his mouth is right next to her ear. “You can’t fool me, Pep. I know you.”

Any objection would be a flat out lie - and Pepper can’t bring herself to do that. Her focus for the past 24 hours had been entirely on completing her assignment but now that she’s done and has handed it in, the realization of how much she’s missed his quirky comments and light kisses threatens to knock the air out of her body.  
  
Yes, she’s just as desperate as he is - maybe even more so. 

But she’ll never admit that out loud. His ego is already too big as it is, he doesn't need to be encouraged in this particular field. “Maybe,” is what Pepper says instead and pushes against his chest for a second time. 

Once again, Tony stumbles and this time, he falls on her bed, staring up at her with wide eyes. Before a snarky remark can leave his mouth, Pepper is joining him by straddling his lap and leaning down to catch his already reddened lips in another bruising kiss. 

Tony moans into her mouth, his hands immediately reaching out to grab her ass and pull her against the prominent bulge in his pants. “Mhm, Pep.” His voice is huskier than usually and makes her shudder. She loves it when he sounds like this, all rough and dark. “This is nice.” 

“Such a way with words.” Her hips rock forward, encouraged by Tony’s guiding hands, their grinding sending a jolt up her spine - but it’s not enough. Too many layers are separating them and denying her access to what she wants most. 

Pepper attempts to shuffle back a little and get Tony’s pants out of the way but he doesn’t allow her to move. “Patience,” he whispers against her parted lips and gives her ass a firm squeeze. “We’re only getting started, baby.” 

She’d like to tell him ‘patience’ after he’s spent the better part of an entire day working on a paper with barely any sleep. This isn’t the time to take it slow and Pepper is pretty sure that Tony agrees with her - his desire to rile her up is just outweighing that fact at the moment. 

Her response to his teasing is to capture his bottom lip with her teeth, one hand going down to stroke over his covered erection. Even through the material of his boxers and jeans, she can feel it twitch under her attention.  
  
Tony groans, a bit too loudly actually. She releases his lip and puts her unoccupied hand over his mouth to cover it. “These walls are thin and we don’t know who else is in the dorm.” At this time of the day, there shouldn’t be too many people present but the risk is always there. “Do you think you can control yourself?” 

“No,” he answers in an instant and then Pepper’s world is turned upside down as she gets flipped over by Tony. She ends up being the one on her back with her boyfriend looming over her, dark eyes boring into her own. “Not when it comes to you. Never.” 

She swallows, not knowing how to respond to that. Luckily, Tony doesn’t seem to expect an answer. He shoots her a dashing smile and pulls his hoodie and t-shirt over his head. The clothes end up in one of the corners of the room but Pepper can’t be bothered by that. The sight in front of her is too distracting.  
  
“What happened to patience?” Not that she’s complaining. Her boyfriend isn’t the most muscular guy but he looks amazing nonetheless, his toned and defined chest making for a very nice view.  
  
“ _Fuck_ patience,” he growls and pushes his pants down, kicking them away as soon as it’s possible. It only leaves him in his boxers while she’s still fully clothed, something that he fixes in an instant.  
  
It only takes a few moments and scrambling around before Pepper herself is down to nothing but her bra and panties. His hungry eyes are practically devouring her body as he kneels over her. “Better.”  
  
Pepper laughs at the little nod that accompanies his statement. She’s watched him working away in his workshop enough times to know that these little gestures are typical for him when he’s dealing with something important to him. 

Even through the fog of lust, her heart flutters a little. She decides to reward him by lifting herself up a little and reaching behind her back. The motion catches Tony’s eyes and his mouth opens while he watches her remove her bra.  
  
“Fuck, Pepper.” 

“I sincerely hope that that’s a promise.” Her bra joins the fate of the other clothes as she throws it away, her eyes never breaking away from Tony’s. He holds out another second before his gaze drops down and locks on her breasts. “Well, are you going to do something or—” 

His lips closing over her nipple quickly shut her up, hoarse moans the only noise that gets past her lips while his mouth is doing wonders to her body. Normally, this would go on for a while but she’s already so worked up, her panties are already so wet and she just wants him buried inside her.  
  
She curls her fingers into his hair and pulls his head up. “ _Now_ ,” she demands, careful to keep every sound as quiet as possible. It doesn’t really work, not with his tongue dragging across her breasts - but it’s especially the thought that counts. 

For a moment, Pepper is afraid that Tony is going to argue, that he’s going to continue teasing her until she reaches the point of begging. The relief that shoots through her when he nods quickly and mutters “Yeah” is freeing. 

The hand in his hair spasms when she feels his fingers brush over her covered pussy. There is no doubt that he can feel how ready she is and his low moan only confirms it. “Christ, Pep. You’re so wet already and I haven’t even _done_ anything—” 

Any other time, she’d be embarrassed by her neediness but at this moment, she doesn’t care even the tiniest bit and just nods. “I know, I _know_ .” Tony presses more firmly against her cunt, causing her to arch against his touch. “ _Tony_ —” 

“Yeah, baby? What do you want?” The sound of rustling reaches her ears even over their combined heavy breathing. Pepper looks down just in time to see her boyfriend’s other hand disappear beneath the waistband of his black boxers. 

He can’t help himself and she’s willing to bet that it has something to do with the iron grip she has on his hair - he does have a thing for getting his hair pulled. “I want you,” she says in a surprisingly steady voice and gives his curls another tug. She feels him shudder above her. “All of you.” 

By now, he’s panting as hard as she is. “Alright, yeah.” There is something very erotic about watching him touching himself in front of her. Usually, she’s the one with her hand wrapped around his cock — and while she does miss the feeling of his hard length sliding against her fingertips — she doesn’t mind this either. 

Thankfully, he isn’t too caught up in his own pleasure that he’s forgetting about her. _Finally_ , he pulls her panties down, so he’s free to touch her as he pleases. By the time his rough fingers graze her pussy, her orgasm isn’t too far in the distance anymore. She clamps a hand over her mouth to keep her gasps from reaching anyone beside Tony and her. 

“No, no.” He pulls his hand out of his boxers to grab her hand. “I wanna hear you. You make the best sounds, baby. Fucking perfect. Come on.” Pepper weakly shakes her head. He’s already gotten her to cross enough lines today, being overheard by one of her dorm mates wouldn’t be added to that list. “ _Please."_ _  
_ _  
_ God damn it. 

Pepper doesn’t allow herself to be as vocal as she usually is - but she also doesn’t force herself to be entirely silent when his first finger enters her, not that she could have been even if she had wanted to.

“That’s it. Let me hear. Let me hear, baby.” Tony loves talking, a fact that doesn’t change, no matter the circumstances. She doesn’t mind - his voice is beautiful and nothing brings her faster to the edge and over it than listening to his noncoherent babbling. “You’re so pretty, all flustered and trembling for me.” 

“Tony…” Another finger entering her makes her forget whatever she wanted to say just moments before. “ _Oh_ —” He’s way too good at this, she decides. It’s not fair how quickly he finds the perfect rhythm and angle to steal her breath away, how his thumb finds her clit at exactly the perfect time to have her writhing underneath him. 

Her hand falls down to grip the sheets beside her, giving Tony the opportunity to press his lips to her ear. He doesn’t stop the praises while he thrusts his fingers in and out of her, his breath hot on her skin, his hands never faltering in their rhythm. “So pretty and _mine_. All mine.” 

That does it. Pepper lets out a strangled moan, her back arching off the bed as her orgasm washes over her. She can see Tony watching her, the knowledge that he’s observing her reaction giving her release an added high. The amazement on his face, the pure _love_ \- it’s so raw and unprotected. Only she gets to see him like that, only her.

He might not have said it but he’s hers - just like she’s his. 

That realization is the last somewhat rational thought Pepper has. “ _Now_ ,” she growls once again, her voice leaving no room for objection. Not that Tony looks like he wants to object. His cock must be straining against the fabric of his boxers. 

Indeed, he withdraws both his hands, leaving her empty and waiting - and shoves down his boxers. He’s in such a hurry that he can’t even bring himself to fully kick them off, instead leaving them stuck somewhere by his shins and grabbing his already with pre-cum leaking cock to guide towards her warmth.  
  
Pepper welcomes him, wrapping her legs around his hips just as he slides into her in one smooth thrust. They both gasp at the feeling, the sound muffled by each other’s mouths. She grips his biceps, crosses her feet over his ass and holds on for the ride. 

She knows that he won’t last long and that’s alright. Honestly, she’s surprised that he managed to enter her without ending the entire thing before it could really begin. His muscles are tense and hard under her fingertips and she gives his arms a light squeeze, signalling that it’s okay for him to move. 

Tony doesn’t have to be told twice. His thrusts are quick and forceful, the bed rocking under the force of it all. She’s dripping wet, allowing him to slide in and out of her without any resistance. The friction his movements create still feels _fantastic_. 

And now, it’s Tony’s turn to be a little too vocal in his pleasure as he thrusts into her, his eyes glazed over and dark as the night. But the sounds he’s making are too good, Pepper can’t force herself to stop them from spilling out of his mouth.

It doesn’t take long for him to start tensing, his breathing rapid and indicating that he’s close to finishing. She’s fine with that, already having had one mind-blowing orgasm and wanting the same for him. 

As always, Tony seems to have different ideas. There’s a pleading look on his face as he stares down at her. His hands are on either side of her head, keeping him from crushing her with his weight. 

“Come on, Pep— you want to. I know you want to.” Okay, she _does_ but he’s moving so fast she can’t quite get _there_ \- at least until his thumb finds her clint again and rubs just the right way, flicking over the bundle of nerves until Pepper is seeing stars. 

This time, even Tony realises that she’s being too loud and quickly covers her mouth with his own as she comes for a second time, her walls tightening around him and triggering his own release. 

One more thrust is all that it takes before he stills and groans into her mouth. She can feel him spilling into her, even while she’s still riding out her own high. Pepper doubts that she’ll ever grow tired of watching him orgasm, how he can’t control his body for the shortest of moments, the sounds that leave him for once not filled with snark and cheek. 

It’s such a beautiful sight, one that helps prolong her own high. 

Afterwards, they somehow manage to rearrange themselves so that they are both fully lying on the bed, Pepper pressed against his side, one leg thrown over his lower body. They are both sticky but it’s peaceful and she’s about to fall asleep when Tony’s amused voice echoes through the otherwise silent room.

“You better pray that no one heard us and called campus security. I doubt that the ‘just sleeping’ excuse is going to work this time.” 

It’s fascinating how he manages to irritate her even sated and post-orgasm. “You better pray that I don’t throw your ass back out into that lethal bush.” She presses her head into the curve where his shoulder meets his neck. “Now, be quiet.”  
  
“You can deny it all you want but I know that you love me talking.” Despite his objections, he does wrap his arms around her and pulls her closer. “Just like you love me in general,” he murmurs and buries his nose in her hair, inhaling deeply.  
  
“Well, that’s a given,” Pepper replies and closes her eyes, ready to allow sleep to overtake her. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Seriously, I just wanted to give them both the loving they deserve.


End file.
